Random Thoughts (Part 2 Edition)
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on November 26, 2017. Synopsis More random thoughts for Jaiden to talk about. Stories Note: Most of the section titles below are taken from Jaiden's list of random thoughts at 5:55. Fork vs. knife vs. sword Forks usually have three of four prongs, but Jaiden wonders if a knife can be considered a "one-pronged sharp fork" and a sword a "one-pronged super sharp fork". All three of those utensils can be used stabbing, but a knife is more slicing and cutting. If forks and knives were used in renaissance knight duels, they would be using "dull four-pronged tiny swords" and "less dull, tiny one-pronged fork swords", respectively. Bananas Jaiden likes eating bananas, but she avoids eating bruises on bananas. She found out on Google that for bananas to ripen, they make a hormone called ethylene that turns bananas from the bitter gross green phase to the softer, sweeter yellow phase. However, sometimes the ethylene would go out of control, even when the banana is perfectly ripe, and make the banana even more ripe until it turns mushy and brown. The dark spots on bananas used to freak Jaiden out, so she would have to cut them off. Then she wondered what if banana monsters eat humans and if they cut off the bruised parts of humans before eating them. Banana guy One time when Jaiden was at the grocery store checkout line, a guy behind her starts loading a long river of bananas onto the conveyor belt. Jaiden was confused because the guy would have to eat them all in a certain amount of time due to ethylene. When Jaiden and the guy made eye contact, she had to say something which was, "Yeah. Bananas are my favorite too." Bad fish joke Before talking about water currents, Jaiden made up a story about a fish couple. The fish wife asked the fish husband, "How was you day at the offish (office)?" The fish husband explained that he was late for because the currents kept swishing his fish papers away, and their neighbor Benjafish crashed into him on the way. Jaiden stopped the story abruptly, saying how stupid it was. Water currents Jaiden wonders if strong water currents are the equivalent to strong wind for humans, or if they're meant fun rides in an amusement park that she would call "Fishney World". Then Jaiden remembers video clips of salmon trying to swim upstream against the water to mate and getting eaten by bears. Fountain of youth Pretending a Fountain of Youth exists, Jaiden wonders if after sitting in it too long, her fingers would get wrinkly. Or if she might turn into her parents, then her grandparents, then her medieval ancestors, amoeba phases, primordial soup, or even the universe itself. Why are bugs always pregnant? (What?!) When Jaiden was writing her random thoughts similar to when she was writing them in her first random thoughts video, one of those thoughts was "Why are bugs always pregnant?" Not knowing what to talk about there, she skipped that one. Dog Jaiden When Jaiden was a kid she would daydream a lot, and in fourth grade, she wondered what would happen if during a random school day, she would be magically transformed into a dog, then she would say that she is a dog and be excused from school. She did not have a follow-up plan after that, and since she can still talk, she would have to be a "super-famous talking dog", but she would end up getting taken away by scientists who would run tests on her. Then she would be daydreaming about turning back into a human as a good excuse to escape. End-card In her Parent Stories video, Jaiden said she wanted to collect those three Pokedolls, Blaziken, Swampert, and Sceptile, and she finally got them. She already found a Sceptile but a week after that, she found someone selling a collection of all three Pokedolls. Jaiden wanted to buy just the Blaziken and Swampert, but she had to buy all three, so she did. Jaiden decided to do a small contest on Twitter to give away the extra Swampert doll. All the participants had to do was tweet Jaiden the funniest reason to receive it, and the funniest reason or the one she likes best would win. The winner would be announced three days afterwards. There was also new Christmas merch in the shop and all merch was 25% off for a while. Characters Some unnamed characters are not included. * Jaiden * Mom * Dad * Knights * Ethylene * Banana monsters * Banana guy * Fish wife * Fish husband * Dog Jaiden Reception Like many of Jaiden's videos, the reception for this video is very positive. Trivia *This video is a sequel to My Random Thoughts. *The dancing banana is from the "It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!!" video. *The Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo was reference, particularly the scene where Marlin and Dory were in the East Australian Current with Crush (Jaiden refers to Crush as "the high turtle" and draws him with a cigarette). *"Fishney World" is obviously a pun of Disney World. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018